We Will Not Go Down for Gaza Tonight
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: SEQUEL! Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan menghubungi Kurenai. Istriku, entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Kabarnya setelah mendengar kabar kalau suaminya berakhir di penjara Bersheva. Tentang kekejian Israel terhadap para relawan di kapal Mavi Marmara. AU.
1. Mavi Marmara

_after the bombing__, __they dispatch supplies__  
__medicine and food —__  
__a doctor waits__… __beside children's corpses_

_(Anne Benjamin)_

_._

**We Will Not Go Down in Gaza Tonight**

a story from** Sabaku no Ghee**

_._

"Kakashi, bangun! Hatake Kakashi!"

Guncangan di bahuku mau tak mau membuat mataku terbuka malas. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi rasanya tidak begitu lama. Seingatku, arloji yang kukenakan menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam waktu setempat ketika terakhir kalinya aku terjaga. Aku nyaris belum tidur semenjak kapal bertolak dari Cyprus, dan dibangunkan mendadak seperti ini tentu saja bukan hal yang kudambakan.

"...sudah sampai?" aku bertanya dengan suara parau sambil mengucek mataku. Kupaksakan diri untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu tidurku, yang ternyata adalah Asuma, rekan kerjaku. Tepatnya juru kamera yang menyertaiku untuk meliput berita di tanah yang sudah lama menjadi sengketa dua negara. Setelah kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya, barulah aku menyadari kalau ada yang sangat tidak beres. Asuma begitu pucat pasi. Terlihat adanya ketakutan dan kepanikan di wajahnya yang biasa tenang. Hal yang paling ganjil adalah—ia tidak sedang merokok.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar salah sedang terjadi.

.

BRAK!

Kakashi menengadahkan kepalanya, menemukan wajah penuh amarah yang kini dihadapinya. Bola mata coklat gelap yang biasanya menyambutnya dengan keramahan kini menatapnya dengan kilatan murka. Begitu pula bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum ramah, kini bergetar karena kesal. Rambut sebahu itu juga, dalam keadaan normal akan diikat rapi, kini tergerai berantakan. Kakashi menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu kalau rekan terbaiknya ini akan melabraknya.

"Selamat pagi Iru—"

"Katakan kenapa kau mengambil pekerjaanku, Hatake Kakashi." potong Umino Iruka, seorang wartawan senior yang sudah sering terjun ke zona merah. Ia baru saja kembali dari meliput bentrokan yang terjadi antara Kaos Merah dan pasukan militer pemerintahan Thailand. Dia juga orang yang paling bersemangat ketika mendengar kabar enam kapal akan diberangkatkan ke jalur Gaza untuk misi kemanusiaan. Pergi ke tanah Palestina adalah impian semua wartawan perang, dan Iruka termasuk dari sekian orang yang menantikan kesempatan meliput di sana.

Awalnya, Senjuu Tsunade, kepala redaksi, secara tidak resmi sudah setuju kalau Iruka-lah wartawan yang akan dikirim ke sana. Namun secara tiba-tiba, ia disambut oleh keputusan 'Hatake Kakashi akan dikirim sebagai perwakilan jurnalis Jepang,'.

.

Kepanikan luar biasa sedang terjadi di kapal yang kutumpangi semenjak beberapa jam lalu. Orang-orang sudah saling memakaikan jaket pelampung berwarna oranye terang ketika aku baru bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Oke, abaikan saja kenyataan kalau barusan aku tidur di atas bangku dan bukannya di dalam kabin. Mavi Marmara, begitulah nama kapal yang kutumpangi, kini diliputi suasana mencekam dan menegangkan. Baru saja aku hendak mencari jaket pelampung, Asuma sudah mendatangiku dan menyodorkan salah satu jaket berwarna oranye tersebut padaku.

"Pakai ini dan cepat seka wajahmu." ujarnya dengan nada serius. Bahkan juru kamera yang sudah berpengalaman di medan seperti ini pun bisa terlihat setegang ini, ya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku mengenakan jaket yang disodorkan Asuma, sementara temanku itu sibuk dengan kameranya, "dengar, pasukan Israel akan menghadang kapal kita. Keadaan darurat. Kita harus secepatnya melaporkan ke kantor pusat. Laporkan.. Apa saja yang kau lihat, kita tak punya waktu."

Aku bersumpah, detik itu juga rasanya jantungku melompat sampai tenggorokan. Pasukan Israel, katanya? Ternyata mereka benar-benar serius dalam penghadangan bantuan internasional sampai ke tanah Palestina. Dengan gugup, aku menyambar mikrofon dan mempersiapkan diri untuk melaporkan keadaan ini pada seluruh rakyat Jepang. Ketika itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dalam beberapa menit ke depan, kami akan menghadapi kejadian yang sama sekali di luar dugaan manusia yang masih memiliki nilai-nilai kemanusiaan.

Ketika itu arlojiku menunjukkan pukul dua kurang sepuluh dini hari.

.

"Kau dan Asuma akan masuk dari Turki dan ikut dengan kapal Mavi Marmara. Rencananya kalian akan berangkat dengan 192 orang lainnya. Ada tiga puluh satu negara yang ikut serta, dan Jepang salah satunya. Jangan berlaku aneh, ya." kalimat terakhir dikatakan Tsunade dengan setengah bercanda, walau dalam hatinya ia merasa kegalauan amat sangat, "kurasa kalian sudah tahu dengan hal terburuk yang akan menghadang, jadi.. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi."

Kakashi dan Asuma mengangguk ketika mendengar kuliah singkat dari kepala redaksi berambut pirang panjang itu. Tentu saja mereka tahu, kalau Israel yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun memblokade jalur Gaza akan melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan agar bantuan tak pernah sampai ke tanah Palestina. Mulai dari menghadang kapal, mendeportasi relawan, menyita komoditi, sampai ancaman memenjarakan semua orang yang berani melawan pemerintahan zionis tersebut.

Namun pada kenyataannya, banyak pihak yang masih ingin menembus Gaza. Mendobrak ketidakadilan yang ada di sana. Memerdekakan rekan Muslim yang tertindas. Dan Kakashi, sebagai seorang pewarta berita, tak ingin ketinggalan dalam momen bersejarah tersebut.

"Kelihatannya kalian berdua ini sudah siap mati." canda Tsunade sambil geleng-geleng kepala, menemukan kedua bawahannya tidak memprotes dan bertanya, "ya sudah, siapkan semuanya. Pasport, visa, dan tulis surat wasiat sebelum kalian pergi, lalu berikan padaku." tatapan Tsunade berubah serius, "kalian tahu aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Dan memang, surat wasiat sudah menjadi 'standard' yang harus ditulis oleh mereka yang tidak tahu bisa pulang selamat atau tidak ke tanah air. Mendadak aku menyesal karena tidak menuliskan mengenai aku ingin dimakamkan di sebelah mana.

"Kau siap?" Asuma bertanya, dan spontan aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Ia menyorotkan moncong kamera pada wajahku, dan segera kuangkat mikrofon bertuliskan 'NHK' ke hadapan mulutku. Demi Tuhan, bibirku kelu. Namun demi idealismeku untuk memberitahu kebenaran pada dunia, kukuatkan diriku untuk tetap mengabarkan apa yang sedang terjadi di atas kapal ini. Kucoba untuk tidak mempedulikan ocehan-ocehan berbahasa Arab di sekelilingku dan fokus pada Asuma.

Aku mendehem satu kali sebelum berbicara, "Pemirsa, suasana di kapal Mavi Marmara yang membawa bantuan kemanusiaan ke Jalur Gaza kini, mencekam. Dapat dilihat, seluruh penumpang kapal yang terdiri dari relawan dan jurnalis sudah mengenakan jaket pelampung sebagai antisipasi, dari serangan dari tentara Israel. Adapun posisi kami masih di laut Mediterania. Tentara Israel mengancam tak akan memberikan kesempatan bagi enam kapal, termasuk kapal ini untuk memasuki wilayah Gaza." dan saat itu, kamera Asuma menyorot keadaan sekitar.

Pada saat-saat seperti inilah, adrenalin dan rasa takut saling mempengaruhi, membuatku bersemangat dan ngeri dalam satu waktu. Ngeri karena aku tahu aku bisa mati kapan saja, dan bersemangat karena akhirnya, aku bisa melihat apa yang dilihat oleh sepasang mata sahabatku yang sudah ada di surga.

.

"Kau benar-benar yakin akan pergi?" Yuuhi Kurenai, atau yang satu tahun lalu dikenal dengan nama Sarutobi Kurenai, bertanya.

"Tidak." Kakashi menjawab, tegas.

"Tidak?" Kurenai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak." Kakashi mengulangnya, lalu menatap wanita yang tak lain adalah istri dari rekan seperjalanannya kelak, "mana ada orang yang yakin akan pergi ke medan seperti itu." ucapnya enteng sambil menggulung kabel mikrofon dan menjejalkannya ke dalam koper, "dan kamu, memangnya yakin akan membiarkan suamimu pergi? Bagaimana dengan dia?" Kakashi menunjuk perut Kurenai yang kini sangat besar.

Mendengar hal itu, Kurenai tertawa, "Resiko profesi, aku harus menerima kalau anakku akan lahir tanpa ayahnya." jawabnya dengan nada santai sambil mengusap perutnya yang kini berisi bayi berumur delapan bulan, walau Kakashi yakin wanita itu sedang berusaha terlihat tegar. Mata Kurenai yang begitu merah adalah bukti kalau ia habis menangis, namun Kakashi memilih tidak membahas. Wanita itu menambahkan, "tapi tentu saja aku berharap kalian pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah lolos dari kejaran Al-Qaeda, omong-omong." ujar Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. Ruangan pribadinya di kantor berita NHK itu akan ia tinggalkan beberapa minggu, dan Kakashi sedang berdoa agar bisa kembali ke sini lagi, "kalau begitu, aku berangkat. Lebih baik kau peluk suamimu sebelum aku menyeretnya ke bandara." tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh, Kakashi menenteng koper kecilnya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hei, Kakashi." panggilan itu membuat langkah si pemuda terhenti dan menoleh. Kurenai terlihat tegang, "sudah berpamitan pada Iruka?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati, "dia orang yang paling, _well_, kesal dan khawatir akan kepergianmu."

Mendadak sorot mata Kakashi meredup. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mantan rekan sesama wartawannya, pria berambut keperakan itu berbalik pergi.

.

"Menurutmu, laporan kita sampai ke pusat?" aku bertanya dengan nada kurang yakin. Bukan apa-apa, ponselku yang terhubung satelit, satu-satunya harapan untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di kantor pusat mendadak hilang sinyal. Aku sudah mendengar kabar kalau enam puluh mil dari lepas pantai Gaza sudah dikuasai kapal perang milik Israel. Dan kurasa, ada sejenis _jammer_ yang memblokade sinyal apapun dari kapal yang kami tumpangi, "kau tahu, ini.. Terlalu mendadak."

Asuma mengangguk setuju sambil meletakkan kamera besarnya di bangku kapal dan menghela nafas, "Ini satu-satunya cara berhubungan dengan pusat. Selebihnya, kurasa kita hanya bisa bergantung pada mereka." ucapnya dengan nada pasrah sambil menunjuk ke para wartawan Al-Jazeera. Ya, hanya meraka satu-satunya stasiun televisi satelit yang secara politik berdiri independen di Timur Tengah. Kabarnya, stasuin televisi berbahasa Arab milik Qatar itu sempat menyaingi BBC dalam skala jumlah pemirsa karena berhasil menyiarkan pernyataan dari Osama bin Laden.

Ya, intinya kami semua sedang dalam keadaan 'nyaris kehilangan harapan'.

"Apa menurutmu kita akan kembali hidup-hidup ke Jepang?" tanya Asuma sambil mengambil rokok dari saku kemejanya, sekaligus pematik, "ah, kurasa pertanyaanku salah.." ucapnya sambil menyalakan benda berapi tersebut, "sampai ke Gaza hidup-hidup saja belum tentu bisa."

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi, "Kau harus kembali hidup-hidup, tahu. Kau rela wanita secantik istrimu itu menjadi orang tua tunggal?" masa bodoh dengan nada tajam dan menyindirku itu. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan pembicaraan hidup dan mati.

Di luar dugaan, Asuma tertawa kecil, "Kau membuatku bertekad untuk tidak jadi mati." ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu menunjuk pada orang-orang yang masih sibuk mengenakan jaket pelampung dan berkumpul untuk berdoa. Beberapa sibuk dengan laptop dan meliput keadaan sekitar, walau kebanyakan relawan memilih untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk, "lihat mereka."

"Ya?" aku mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak hanya merelakan waktu, uang dan tenaga untuk bisa menembus pertahanan Israel." ucap Asuma, "lebih dari sekedar itu, tanpa sadar mereka sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk menolong saudara mereka. Padahal mereka tidak tahu persis apa yang menunggu mereka di tanah Palestina tersebut. Kuberitahu saja, mayat bergelimpangan, potongan tubuh, bangunan terbakar dan ranjau darat itu biasa. Kau bisa saja berjalan santai di salah satu jalan dan tiba-tiba tubuhmu diberondong peluru, atau sebuah rudal datang. Itu biasa."

Mendadak, aku kurang mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Maaf?" aku bertanya pada Asuma.

Lagi, temanku itu tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pelan pundakku, "Aku hanya sedang mencoba menghiburmu yang terlihat tegang. Ada apa? Waktu kau meliput di Iran, mukamu tidak sepucat ini."

Benarkah? Andai saja ada cermin, aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahku. Akhirnya aku memaksakan tertawa, "Kalau maksudmu menghibur, gambaranmu mengenai Gaza sama sekali tidak menghiburku." aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, dan berjalan ke arah buritan kapal, "maaf, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan asap rokok." ujarku santai, walau bukan hal itu yang membuatku menjauh dari Asuma. Aku hanya butuh melarikan diri dari dirinya yang seakan tahu apa yang kini aku pikirkan. Apa yang memenuhi otakku dengan memori. Apa yang—

"Kau masih belum bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Kakashi." kudengar suara berat itu berkata, "tapi aku yakin Obito sudah memaafkanmu."

—sudah kuduga dia tahu.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Anda mengirim Kakashi dan bukannya saya. Bukannya kemarin kita sudah sepakat? Saya.. Tsunade-sama, jangan salah paham. Saya bukannya mencari popolaritas ataupun uang, tapi.. Gaza. Anda tahu sendiri saya sudah lama sekali bercita-cita untuk pergi kesana, dan keputusan ini tiba-tiba dan di atas itu semua, Anda sama sekali tidak melibatkan saya."

Tsunade membiarkan Iruka mengoceh sepuasnya sampai nafas pemuda berambut sebahu itu sedikit tersenggal. Dengan tenang, ia menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang sedari tadi sudah disediakan Shizune, sekretaris redaksi. Tsunade tersenyum, "Sudah tenang? Bagaimana kalau kamu minum dulu? Nanti keburu dingin."

Iruka menahan amarahnya, yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit mereda karena ocehannya sudah keluar. Ia meraih salah satu cangkir dan menyesap isinya, "Barusan saya bicara pada Kakashi, namun ia sama sekali tak menjelaskan. Dan dia pergi begitu saja ke Turki tanpa berpamitan pada saya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa saya menjadi pihak yang paling dirugikan dan tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Aku mengerti kamu kesal." komentar Tsunade dengan nada pasrah. Ia memang sudah setuju agar Iruka dan Asuma yang pergi untuk meliput kepergian kapal-kapal pembawa bantuan ke Gaza, namun apa yang terjadi setelah Iruka pergi memang di luar dugaan, "karena Kakashi sudah pergi, aku akan bercerita. Mungkin lebih baik dimulai dari awal mula masalah. Masih ingat Obito? Uchiha Obito?"

Mendadak, Iruka terdiam. Siapa wartawan zona merah NHK yang tidak tahu Uchiha Obito? Jurnalis pemberani itu pergi ke Palestina tiga tahun lalu, dan tak pernah kembali. Ada yang mengatakan kalau ia ditahan di penjara Israel yang terkenal karena bisa membuat gila para narapidananya. Sumber lain mengatakan ia mati tertembak. Banyak juga asumsi seperti terkena ranjau darat atau tertimbun reruntuhan gedung ketika Israel meluncurkan rudal ke tepi barat.

Apapun itu, pada kenyataannya jenazah Obito tak pernah ditemukan. Jejaknya pun tidak diketahui sama sekali. Juru kamera yang selamat menyatakan kalau Obito menghilang di tengah bentrok bersenjata. Ketika itu, sebenarnya pemuda ceria itu adalah wartawan pengganti karena rekan sekaligus sahabatnya, Hatake Kakashi, sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena operasi usus buntu. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kakashi selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan terobsesi dengan apapun yang berbau Palestina.

"Iya, saya ingat." Iruka mengangguk. Entah kemana amarah yang barusan menguasai dirinya meluap, "tapi.."

"Kau, bisa dibilang orang baru yang bisa langsung dekat dengannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa, tetapi kurasa Kakashi menemukan 'sesuatu' dari dirimu yang mengingatkannya pada Obito." Tsunade angkat bahu, "baginya, kamu adalah sahabat barunya. Dia berkali-kali mengatakannya padaku, memaksaku untuk menggantikanmu pergi ke sana. Sampai mengancam kalau ia akan menyusul kalau aku tetap bersikeras kamulah yang kukirim kesana."

Iruka benar-benar terdiam.

"Karena itu, kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Iruka." Tsunade menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, "aku gagal menghentikan kepergiannya. Aku juga merinding, seakan-akan orang keras kepala yang berdiri di hadapanku saat itu adalah Obito."

.

Apa Iruka sedang mengutukku sekarang, ya?

Kalau kuingat sorot matanya waktu itu, bisa saja sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku pergi begitu saja ke Palestina. Kudengar, Iruka itu, paling jauh saja baru ke Thailand, kan? Dia memang pernah ke Korea Selatan, dan meliput ketika kapal perang Cheonan ditembak oleh Korea Utara. Tetapi, demi Tuhan, ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri yang namanya Timur Tengah. Dan kurasa, belum waktunya ia menjejakkan kaki ke sana.

Hah, sudahlah. Apapun alasannya, aku memang egois. Aku memaksa Tsunade-sama menggantikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan Iruka. Kalau aku sudah bisa menjejakkan kaki ke Gaza, mungkin aku bisa mencari kebenaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Obito. Asuma benar. Aku belum memaafkan diriku sendiri akan apa yang sudah terjadi pada sahabatku. Dan aku tak akan bisa melakukan itu sebelum memastikan apa yang sudah menimpa dirinya.

Aku ini benar-benar.. Mungkin tak bisa disalahkan ketika Ayame menamparku karena aku tak pernah memperhatikannya. Pria bodoh dan menyedihkan. Terbelenggu akan rasa bersalah yang membuatku tanpa berpikir panjang ikut dalam rombongan ini. Dan mungkin keluhan Kurenai ada benarnya, kalau pria malang sepertiku tak akan pernah mengerti apa artinya cinta dan indahnya mengikat perasaan tersebut dalam pernikahan. Aku terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaanku.

Dengan Palestina, tanah yang melenyapkan sahabatku.

Mungkin memang benar kalau keberadaanku adalah alasan teregois seorang manusia. Sementara ratusan orang dari puluhan negara pergi mempertaruhkan nyawa atas nama kemanusiaan, aku pergi karena mencari sahabatku yang hilang. Sahabatku yang selalu tersentuh melihat penderitaan rakyat Palestina. Sahabatku yang cinta perdamaian. Yang sibuk menggalang dana sana-sini dan menggantikanku pergi ke tanah yang dijanjikan. Keinginannya itulah yang kelak membuatnya tiada. Bukan. Bukan mati, selama aku belum meluhat jenazahnya. Ia hanya.. Menghilang.

Ketika itu, aku sedang memperhatikan gelegak air laut yang terlihat hitam, ketika aku merasa cahaya menyorot ke wajahku. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk menganalisa situasi, ketika puluhan orang yang sedari tadi sibuk di dalam kapal kini berhamburan di sekitarku. Teriakan dan makian terlontar ketika aku merasa tamparan angin mengencang. Helikopter tersebut berlambangkan bintang David, yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau transportasi udara itu milik Israel. Mereka meneriakkan peringatan dalam bahasa Arab, yang tidak kuketahui apa artinya.

"Kakashi!" aku merasa lenganku ditarik, dan ternyata Asuma sudah berada di dekatku, "ini benar-benar gawat. Mereka akan menghalau kita dari sini dan tidak memberi izin untuk kita ke Gaza."

"Apa?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kualihkan perhatian ke helikopter yang makin rendah posisinya, dan buritan ini makin dipenuhi orang-orang. Beberapa relawan bahkan membawa senjata seperti pedang dan kapak. Jurnalis sepertiku, terutama orang-orang Al-Jazeera tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan merekam dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada dunia luar, "Asuma, tidakkah sebaiknya kita juga melaporkan keadaan ini pada kantor pusat?"

Asuma menggeleng, "Kurasa pusat akan memantau lewat Al-Jazeera. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menghindari konflik." temanku menjawab cepat, "atau persenjatai dirimu." aku tak mengerti kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, namun rasa heranku terjawab ketika beberapa tali diturunkan dari atas helikoper. Menyusul tentara dengan seragam lengkap untuk bertempur dengan senjata api di tangan mendarat di buritan kapal. Aksi yang memancing kemarahan para relawan, juga kengerian yang amat sangat. Beberapa wanita dipaksa memasuki bagian dalam kapal oleh para pria, yang beberapa dari mereka memaki dengan suara lantang sambil mengacungkan benda tajam.

Demi Tuhan, para tentara Israel—kalian tidak sedang berperang melawan siapa-siapa!

.

"Posisi terakhir mereka adalah.. Enam puluh lima kilometer dari lepas pantai Gaza, ya.. Perairan internasional. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai ke pelabuhan—kalau tidak mendapatkan masalah dengan tentara zionis itu." lapor Genma, yang masih memantau keadaan Mavi Mermara lewat siaran dari Al-Jazeera, "kita kehilangan kontak dengan Kakashi."

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. Rasa gugup tak mampu ia tutupi sama sekali. Beberapa petinggi dan wartawan yang sedang bebas tugas tidak sedetik pun meninggalkan ruang redaksi untuk mengikuti perkembangan terakhir dari kapal tersebut. Bahkan mereka belum tidur nyaris satu hari, padahal secara bergantian mereka harus menyiarkan berita. Iruka termasuk salah satu di antara mereka, lepas dari kenyataan kalau ia harus berburu berita di kedutaan Korea Selatan pagi ini.

Ketegangan memenuhi ruangan besar tersebut.

"Kenapa belum ada berita dari pelabuhan?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Kurasa mereka benar-benar dihadang di tengah laut, dengan cara yang.. Entah apa." Tsunade berasumsi, "jangan beritahu Kurenai apapun yang terjadi."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk mengerti. Banyak berita simpang siur yang belum jelas dari lokasi kapal, namun tidak satupun yang menyiarkan mengenai penyerangan. Tsunade sempat menerima laporan terakhir dari Kakashi ketika mereka bertolak dari Cyprus, namun tidak pernah menerima ketika mereka melaporkan akan adanya kemungkinan penyerangan oleh Israel. Walau demikian, ultimatum dari tentara tersebut sudah menjadi peringatan—sesuatu benar-benar sudah terjadi. Tsunade bahkan tidak peduli dengan tehnya yang sudah dingin.

"Akan kucoba mengubungi mereka la—"

"Lihat itu!" Iruka tak sengaja berteriak ketika saluran televisi menyiarkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Otomatis semua mata tertuju pada siaran dari Al-Jazeera tersebut, yang menyajikan suasana mencekam di atas kapal Mavi Mermara. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkesiap melihat aksi marinir menginvasi kapal yang membawa misi kemanusiaan tersebut. Beberapa orang yang marah dan memaki, lalu mengangkat senjata dan dibalas dengan tembakan peluru panas. Teriakan terdengar.

Dan mereka tak mampu membendung kengerian ketika melihat salah satu wajah jurnalis yang terkapar bersimbah darah, terekam dalam berita tersebut.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menembakkan senjata. Tiba-tiba saja seorang relawan di sebelahku, seorang wanita dengan kain yang menutupi rambutnya berteriak sambil memegangi lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia terhuyung kesakitan setelah salah seorang marinir itu melepaskan peluru tajam. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku maju untuk membawa wanita itu ke tempat yang aman. Kericuhan ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit sekali. Makian, teriakan, umpatan dan tangisan keras dalam berbagai bahasa membuatku merasa hilang.

"Kakashi!"

Ada yang memanggilku, dan kusadari itu adalah suara Asuma. Aku tak bisa menemukan dia dimana, sementara wanita yang kupapah terus merintih kesakitan. Bibirnya terus-menerus menguntai satu frase yang tidak kumengerti, namun tak asing lagi di telingaku. Astagfirullahaladzim, begitulah bunyinya. Ia ucapkan dengan lirih di sela-sela tangisnya menahan sakit. Desingan peluru tak hanya terdengar satu-dua, bentrok ini rupanya bukan hanya sekedar peringatan. Tentara itu berniat menghabisi kami semua yang dalam misi kemanusiaan.

"Asuma! Dimana kau!"

DOR!

Otomatis aku merunduk untuk melindungi diriku dan wanita yang kupapah. Kudengar bunyi berdebam, yang kukira adalah sesuatu barang berjatuhan. Ketika kulirik ke belakang, betapa terkejutnya aku menemukan relawan lain yang baru beberapa jam lalu berbincang denganku sudah terkapar dengan dada berlubang. Bulatan kecil berwarna merah itu aktif mengeluarkan darah, dan ketika itulah aku melihat para relawan mulai melemparkan kapal dan pisau ke arah tentara. Disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan yang selalu berhasil membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"ALLAHU AKBAR! ALLAHU AKBAR!"

Dan desingan peluru kembali terdengar. Salah satunya merobek perutku.

.

"Aku baru akan pulang kalau Palestina diakui dan merdeka." Obito berkacak pinggang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kakashi yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, "maaf ya, aku mengambil ladangmu. Tapi 'kan tidak mungkin orang yang kena radang usus buntu dikirim ke garis depan."

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, kesal, "Kau bisa tertawa-tawa sekarang, bodoh. Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah sampai di Gaza, kau akan terdiam." komentar si rambut keperakan itu dengan nada menyindir, "ingat, kau di sana untuk meliput, bukan untuk liburan. Jangan lengah. Lari yang cepat kalau ada serangan. Dan ingat, apapun yang terjadi, nyawamu lebih penting. Kau harus tahu kapan kau maju, dan tahu kapan kau menyerah. Aku tak mau kau mati konyol." ceramah Kakashi.

Seperti biasa, Obito mencibir. Dahulu, ketika mereka masih sama-sama di bangku SMP, hal-hal seperti ini akan berbuntut dengan dipanggilnya mereka ke ruang guru karena berkelahi. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan matangnya kedewasaan, Obito hanya tersenyum jahil saja kalau Kakashi menceramahinya.

"Kau khawatir." komentar Obito sambil menahan senyumnya.

Kakashi melotot, "Khawatir? Aku?" pemilik rambut keperakan itu tertawa mengejek, "untuk apa aku khawatir. Kau kan sudah bisa ganti baju sendiri."

"Huh, sifat gengsianmu yang menyebalkan itu akan membuatmu mati muda, lihat saja." ujar Obito santai sambil duduk begitu saja di ranjang Kakashi. Seakan tak peduli kalau sahabatnya itu sedang diinfus dan sulit menggeser tubuhnya.

Kakashi menyerah, "Ya, ya. Aku memang khawatir. Apa jadinya kalau wartawan sepayah kau dibiarkan berkeliaran di medan perang seperti itu." ia menolehkan kepalanya, sengaja karena tahu akan tertawa dan Obito akan memukul perutnya.

"Kurang ajar! Awas saja kau kalau aku berhasil mengukir prestasi dengan mewawancarai Mahmoud al-Zahar ya!" asal omong, pastinya. Ia tahu kalau anggota Hamas tidak akan bisa diajak duduk bersama dan bicara, "sudah kuduga lebih baik aku berlama-lama saja di sana daripada menemani orang menyebalkan seperti kau."

"Hei, bodoh. Hati-hati dengan omonganmu." ujar Kakashi sambil menghentikan tawanya, "dengar aku. Kau tahu, seorang jurnalis memang memiliki idealisme untuk mewartakan kebenaran. Tetapi ada saatnya, dalam saat kritis dan mengancam nyawa, kau harus menyerah. Lupakan berita. Lupakan meliput. Selamatkan dulu nyawamu." pesan si pemuda sambil menatap mata Obito, "ingat kalau ada orang-orang yang menunggu kamu pulang di Jepang."

Obito diam saja, membiarkan Kakashi bicara. Sahabatnya itu pasti tak mau mengakui, tetapi Obito tahu kalau Kakashi melembutkan nada bicaranya. Gengsi seorang Hatake tinggi, dia tahu itu. Makanya Obito tak memperpanjang pembicaraan yang satu itu.

"Kalau begitu, doakan aku ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak kembali-kembali juga, nanti kususul."

.

Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kelakar itu benar-benar membunuhku.

Namun pada nyatanya, disinilah aku berada. Nyaris menjejakkan kaki ke tanah tempat kamu menghilang. Aku gagal menyusulmu, maafkan aku. Pada akhirnya kita memang tidak tahu dimana batas kita harus menyerah. Idealismeku dan idealismemu membawa kita pada satu titik, lalu mengantar kita ke gerbang yang begitu dingin. Katakan padaku, Obito. Apa kematian selalu terasa begitu dingin dan sepi? Kemana suara teriakan dan peluru yang mencari mangsa itu? Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar apapun? Merasa apapun? Melihat apapun?

Apa kamu benar-benar sudah meninggal?

Meninggalkan aku?

Aku dimana pun, aku tidak tahu.

Ketika aku bertolak dari Tokyo dan sampai ke Ankara. Pria berperut tambun dengan janggut yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kitab suci agama Islam. Gadis berkerudung yang menawarkan aku segelas teh hangat. Pemberhentian di Cyprus. Laut Mediterania yang hangat. Tubuh-tubuh yang menghempas lantai buritan. Berondongan timah panas yang tajam. Darah yang tertumpah. Relawan yang membawa bantuan kemanusiaan. Tak salah Israel dikatakan tidak memiliki prikemanusiaan.

Warga Palestina kini sudah tak memiliki apapun, Obito. Obat-obatan dan makanan yang kami bawa akan dikembalikan ke Turki. Cyprus sudah angkat tangan. Hukum internasional bahkan sudah gagal menjamah kekejian mereka. Benarkah harga perdamaian semahal ini, Obito? Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat di Tepi Barat. Apa yang kau dengar di Jalur Gaza. Karena aku sudah tak sanggup melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Pandanganku semakin redup, Obito. Sahabatku, apa benar kau diperlakukan lebih kejam daripada apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku?

Allahu Akbar, aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu. Samar, nyaris menghilang.

Allahu Akbar, aku masih bisa melihat gelimpangan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar. Sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Yang kutahu hanya satu—frase itu bergema dan melambangkan keagungan yang amat sangat. Tak ada suara lain terdengar. Aku bersyukur aku yang pergi, dan bukan Iruka.

Perdamaian yang kami tawarkan gagal, Obito. Usaha kami menolong para saudara di Palestina gagal. Usahaku untuk mencarimu juga gagal. Kemerdekaan Palestina masih jauh, sahabatku. Kami yang kehilangan nyawa di sini, masih tak ada apa-apanya dengan kematian ribuan orang di tanah yang dijanjikan itu. Mungkin suatu saat, mereka bisa menghirup udara kebebasan, sahabatku. Maafkan aku yang gagal melihatnya untukmu.

Maafkan aku.

Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba menyusulmu. Setidaknya kau sudah tak perlu kembali.

.

"Pemirsa, kami kembali melaporkan perkembangan yang kami terima dari perairan Cyprus, Laut Mediterania dimana kapal Mavi Marmara diserang oleh marinir Israel. Setelah sepuluh jam dari serangan pukul dua pagi waktu setempat, korban meninggal kini diberitakan sebanyak sembilan belas orang. Korban luka-luka tercatat tiga puluh orang dan terus bertambah. Salah satu dari korban tewas karena penembakan membabi buta tersebut adalah rekan kami, Hatake Kakashi, yang berada dalam rombongan di kapal Mavi Marmara.

"Hatake sedang membantu seorang relawan wanita asal Turki yang tertembak di bagian lengan. Menurut saksi mata, beberapa orang sudah terjatuh karena luka tembak, dan salah satu tembakan mengenai bagian perut Hatake. Beliau sempat dibawa ke tempat yang aman namun meninggal dunia karena kehabisan banyak darah dan asam lambung yang meracuni darahnya. Demikian laporan via telepon satelit dari Sarutobi Asuma, juru kamera kami yang di samping Hatake sampai beliau menghembuskan nafas yang terakhir.

"Belum ada laporan kalau hukum internasional akan memberlakukan sanksi bagi Israel terkait insiden ini. Namun berbagai kecaman muncul di negara-negara yang mengirimkan perwakilan mereka untuk mendukung aksi kemanusiaan yang berakhir tragis tersebut. Perlakuan tidak berperikemanusiaan yang dilakukan Israel ini memancing emosi masyarakat Turki, karena sembilan korban tewas berasal dari negara tersebut. Para pemrotes ini berdemonstrasi dari kantor konsulat jenderal Israel di kawasan Levent, Istanbul, dan kemudian mengarah ke pusat kota di lapangan Taksim.

"Pemirsa, demikian laporan kami dari perairan Gaza."

.

_They came with their tanks and their planes  
With ravaging fiery flames  
And nothing remains  
Just a voice rising up in the smoky haze_

_**We will not go down  
In the night, without a fight  
You can burn up our mosques and our homes and our schools  
But our spirit will never die  
We will not go down  
In Gaza tonight**_

_Women and children alike  
Murdered and massacred night after night  
While the so-called leaders of countries afar  
Debated on who's wrong or right_

_(We Will Not Go Down – Michael Heart)_

_._

Setelah sekian lama nggak apdet penpik, seharian malah mantengin berita Gaza dan jadilah penpik yang.. Well, saya kudu mantengin TVOne demi bisa bikin cerita ini. Untuunggg mereka apdet banget sampe masalahnya 'kelar', dan berakhir dengan gagalnya perdamaian. Udah lama banget nggak nulis, rasanya aneh, malah kayak berita, LOL~

I can do nothing for Gaza, for Palestine who's struggling for a living.

Cuma bisa bikin fanfict oTL


	2. Bersheva

Revisi dari banyaknya misinformasi dari chapter sebelumnya, serta apa yang terjadi setelah kematian Kakashi, dari sudut pandang Asuma.

Seluruh kejadian milik Tuhan, nama-nama yang keluar saya pinjam dari para relawan, baik yang masih hidup maupun yang syahid.

Semoga doa dan keprihatinan kita sampai ke sana.

Terakhir, saya salut kalo ada yang baca sampe abis dalam satu kali baca.

.

Untuk semua yang terjadi setelah invasi tentara Israel

Untuk sembilan nyawa yang melayang di atas Mavi Marmara

Untuk ratusan orang yang ditahan di penjara Bersheva

Dan untuk 1,5 juta penduduk Gaza yang hidup dengan segala kekurangannya.

.

**We Will Not Go Down (for Gaza Tonight)**

a sequel by Ghee

_._

_God bless us everyone,__**w**__**e're a broken people living under loaded gun!**_

_And it can't be outfoght__, i__t can't be outdone,__ i__t can't out matched__, i__t can't be outrun,__  
—__No!_

_(Linkin Park – The Catalyst)_

.

**Istambul, Turki**

_Iyilik Her Zaman Har Yande!_—Kebaikan ada di setiap tempat dan setiap waktu!

Tulisan itu terpampang, dengan ukuran besar yang seolah ingin meneriakkan misi kemanusiaan ke seluruh dunia. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membaca huruf-huruf asing tersebut, tentu saja seorang penerjemah yang memberi tahu makna dari tulisan yang terukir di dinding ruang resepsionis gedung ini. Markas besar IHH, atau _Insani Yardim Vakvi_, sebuah organisasi kemanusiaan terbesar di Turki. Tiga puluh menit lalu aku dan Kakashi bertolak dari bandara ke tempat ini sebagai sebuah awal dari perjalanan panjang menuju Gaza.

Terkutuklah Mesir yang sudah menutup pintu Rafah—salah satu dari enam pintu yang menghubungkan Gaza dengan dunia luar. Tentu saja, sisa pintu lainnya pun berada dalam keadaan sangat terbatas untuk bisa dimasuki oleh para relawan. Satu-satunya pintu harapan rakyat di sana sudah diblokade oleh pemerintah Mesir, salah satu alasan tercetusnya gerakan sipil bernama Armada Pembebasan. _Freedom Flotilla_. Alasan kenapa semua orang yang peduli bisa hadir di satu titik yang sama. Membawa bantuan, perdamaian, kebebasan, dan asa.

"Oi, Asuma." kudengar Kakashi memanggil namaku. Otomatis saja perhatianku pada jajaran foto para petinggi IHH teralihkan.

"Hm?" benar saja, Kakashi menunjuk ke arah beberapa pria berumur (dan terlihat berpengalaman, tentu) yang keluar dari ruangan bagian dalam. Kuanggukkan kepalaku pertanda mengerti, "ah, Husyein Oruc?" kukenali salah seorang yang mengenakan kain sorban putih di kepalanya sebagai wakil presiden IHH.

Sahabat seperjalananku mengangguk, "Dan Fehmi Bulent Yildirim." kali ini presidennya langsung, "kehormatan besar, eh?"

"Sudah seharusnya, kan?" Kakashi menyeringai kecil, dan hal itu membuatku terkekeh. Terlalu banyak orang (baca : wartawan, relawan, dokterwan—baiklah, dokter tak memakai akhiran –wan) di ruangan ini, dan mereka datang dari berbagai negara. Sebut saja Jasmin dan Saed dari Macedonia yang barusan berkenalan denganku. Lalu ada lagi dua orang berkebangsaan Inggris yang barusan melapor ke resepsionis. Plus—"hei, Asuma. Menurutmu, apa janggut orang itu bisa dikepang?"

_HMPH_—kutahan tawaku, tentu.

"Ide yang menarik, tapi kurasa kita ada di sini untuk meliput, Kakashi." dan aku mendehem sekali sebelum pembicaraan ini meliar. Aku melirik pada penerjemah kami yang juga menahan tawa—dan mungkin mempertanyakan apakah kelak aku akan memanjangkan janggut sampai sepanjang itu. Ha.

"Mereka akan menyalami kita." kurasakan tohokan pelan di perutku, yang sudah jelas berasal dari siku Kakashi. Ya, ya, perkenalan, ramah tamah dan akan dilanjutkan dengan beristirahat di Otel Erciyes. Sebuah penginapan di Istambul yang berjarak tak jauh dari gedung IHH ini. Kalau dilihat dari jadwal, siang ini kapal Mavi Marmara akan dilepaskan dari pelabuhan Sayarburnu di selat Bosphorus menuju pelabuhan Anatalya. Besok, kami akan ke sana dengan menggunakan bus bersama rombongan lain—dan memakan 12 jam, demi Tuhan. Lalu kami akan menghabiskan tiga hari di Anatayla sebelum rombongan _Freedom Flotilla_ bertolak ke Gaza.

Kalau ditanya apa yang bisa dilakukan, maka jawabannya adalah, _banyak_. Konfrensi pers, diskusi terbuka, pengarahan, ceramah agama, dan yang pasti, bertukar pikiran dengan ratusan orang yang sudah meluangkan waktu, harta dan bahkan hidup mereka untuk mendobrak Gaza bersama-sama. Bersama IHH, ada lagi ECESG, yaitu Kampanye Eropa. Lalu _The Greek Ship to Gaza Campaign_, dan _The Swedish Ship to Gaza_. Tak hanya kampanye yang mengusung bendera negara, namun juga organisasi lintas negara seperti _The Free Gaza Movement_ dan _International Committee to End the Siege on Gaza_ pun ada dalam rombongan ini.

Dan semua ada dalam satu semboyan : _Palestine Our Route, Humanitarian Aid Our Load_—armada pembebasan ini murni membawa harapan.

Ketika itu kalender yang menggantung di ruang resepsionis menunjukkan hari Sabtu, 22 Mei 2010. Dan suhu enam belas derajat celcius bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa memadamkan semangat semua orang yang terpanggil oleh jerit tangis penduduk Gaza. Pagi itu aku bisa melihat kilatan semangat dan ambisi yang terpantul jelas dari kedua manik milik Hatake Kakashi, yang kurasa tak hanya sekedar hasratnya sebagai seorang kuli tinta. Aku tahu kehadirannya di sini bertujuan untuk mencari seorang sahabat yang aku tahu sudah menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah yang dijanjikan—dan tak pernah kembali.

Dan, ketika itu, aku sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan kalau sahabatku, Hatake Kakashi, menyusul Uchiha Obito untuk berpulang padanya.

.

_And when I close my eyes tonight__, t__o symphonies of blinding light,__  
__Like memories in cold decay__, t__ransmissions echoing away,__  
__Far from the world of you and I__, __**w**__**here oceans bleed into the sky!**_

_(Linkin Park – The Catalyst)_

_._

**Zona Internasional, Laut Mediterania**

Tertanggal 27 Mei 2010, pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat, kapal bermuatan bahan makanan, bahan dasar tekstil, peralatan kesehatan, bahan-bahan bangunan, perangkat keras serta enam ratus lebih orang relawan ini meluncur menuju Gaza. Mavi Marmara, dengan bendera Turki, bendera IHH dan bendera Palestina ini berangkat bersama kapal Gazze I dan Defne. Sore hari ini aku sedang berada di lantai empat kapal, bagian depan yang dikhususkan untuk media. Bagian belakang dikosongkan untuk kegiatan beribadah penganut Islam, sementara lantai bawah untuk lelaki dan lantai kedua untuk perempuan.

Bicara soal perempuan, nyaris semua yang ada di kapal ini memakai kain kerudung. Mayoritas berwarna gelap. Beberapa sampai menutupi wajah dan menyisakan matanya saja. Ada seorang yang beberapa kali mampir ke ruang media dan membawakan teh—dan Kakashi sepertinya senang berbincang dengan wanita berkerudung oranye tersebut. Aku sendiri memiliki rekan bertukar pikiran baru bernama Cavdet Kiliclar, seorang reporter dan _webmaster_ situs IHH. Dia selalu membanggakan kedua anaknya, sebagaimana aku membanggakan calon putra dalam kandungan Kurenai.

Tertanggal 29 Mei 2010, pukul empat sore waktu setempat, rombongan kapal dari Turki ini berhenti untuk bertemu di laut Siprus dengan lima kapal lain dari Yunani serta Rachel Corrie dari Irlandia. Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas seruan-seruan lantang penuh asa dikumandangkan oleh para relawan Muslim. Cadvet bilang, itu dinamakan 'takbir', yang diserukan untuk memuji kebesaran Tuhan mereka. Ketika itu, aku hanya mengangguk sekalipun perasaan aneh menjalari kuduk dan membuat rambut halus di sana berdiri. Entah apa kekuatan magis di balik 'takbir' tersebut.

Ketika matahari nyaris lenyap ditelan oleh horizon laut, kulihat Kakashi tidak sedang menyesap teh hangat maupun berbincang dengan gadis berkerudung favoritnya. Kutepuk perlahan pundak Cavdet dan menarik diri dari pembicaraan kami perihal kenyataan di Gaza yang disembunyikan para Yahudi untuk menghampiri Kakashi. Setelah melewati beberapa forum kecil yang mendengungkan ayat suci, aku membuka pintu dan melihat rekan seperjuanganku itu duduk sambil memperhatikan laut luas tak berujung. Setelah kututup pintu di belakang punggung, barulah aku merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebatang sigaret. Akhirnya.

"Senang bisa merokok lagi?"

Si rambut silver itu berkata tanpa menoleh lagi padaku. Hm, memang terlalu lama menautkan ikatan bertajuk rekan kerja rupanya, kami ini. Ia hanya mengenakan jeans belelnya dengan atasan kemeja putih yang sudah sedikit acak-acakan. Kets yang membungkus kakinya pun terlihat lusuh—astaga, inilah lajang tua. Tak terurus. Bandingkan dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeansku yang tersetrika rapi. Kukeluarkan kotak tersebut, menyodorkannya pada Kakashi sekaligus dengan pematiknya, "Ha-hu?" mau, maksudku. Namun dengan rokok tergantung manis di bibir, mengucap 'mau' pun sulit. Lupakan sejenak hal tersebut, karena Kakashi sudah menggelengkan kepalanya dan hal tersebut membuatku menjejalkan kembali benda favoritku itu ke dalam kantong celana, "laut itu luas, eh?"

Kali ini, Kakashi menoleh, "Benar-benar tak ada hal lain yang bisa dibicarakan, ya?" ia berkata, dengan nada sinis dan malas khas dirinya, lalu mendengus kecil diiringi kekehan singkat, "kalau soal misi kemanusiaan, rasanya tak akan ada habis-habisnya kalau dibahas. Orang-orang di kapal ini semuanya satu visi, hanya beda pewacanaannya saja."

"Kesamaan visi bisa membuat satu langkah kecil, Kakashi." kini aku menghisap rokokku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Melihat asap putih-abu yang perlahan menyaput bersama udara. Menggeser sedikit, kini aku sudah duduk di samping Kakashi, dengan arah tubuh berkebalikan—ia menatap hamparan air dan aku menatap lantai kapal, "dan jutaan langkah kecil melahirkan langkah raksasa."

Anggukan dari si Hatake. Hanya satu anggukan dan kembalilah si kuli tinta satu ini menjalankan senam kesehatan pernafasan. Tarik, buang. Tarik, buang. Dalam irama yang sama sekali tak harmonis dengan cara orang bernafas yang lazim. Aku tersenyum mencemooh.

"Galau sekali kau." dan ketika aku menatap langit senja yang mulai diserbu kelamnya belundru malam, tanpa sengaja tawaku pecah, "kenapa? Menyesal sudah datang, hm?" ah, gelengan lagi. Namun ia masih terpekur dengan kedua telapak tangan bertautan dan wajah tertekuk muram. Tebakan kedua, "masih merasa tak enak dengan Iruka?" mungkin kali ini ada benarnya, karena tak ada gelengan walau tak ada anggukan juga. Sebenarnya aku menyimpan tebakan ketiga, yang aku tahu pasti benar. Tetapi, norma, keetisan dan menjaga perasaan adalah tiga alasan kuat kenapa pertanyaan tersebut tak jua terlontar.

Nah, kan, dia sedang senam waitankung. Terbukti dengan helaan nafas berat itu.

"Aku.. Entahlah." setidaknya kini ia menjawab, deh. Walau vakum kembali mengisi pembicaraan. Hening digantikan perannya oleh suara deburan ombak. Dan Kakashi kembali mempekerjakan pita suaranya, "aku hanya merasa terlalu optimis untuk misi kemanusiaan ini."—nada itu. Nada skeptis dan menyerempet pada apatis. Entah sebelum aku menghampiri bocah ini, benda macam apa yang menghantam kepalanya yang (biasanya, sebelumnya, dalam keadaan normal dan tidak galau) hanya berisikan idealisme seorang wartawan.

"Aku yakin semua orang optimis karena bersama-sama, Kakashi." kupalingkan wajahku ke arah lain karena aku tahu Kakashi membenci asap rokok, "dan tidak, aku tak akan bicara soal hidup dan mati atau bisa pulang dengan utuh atau tidak." karena Kakashi lebih membenci pembicaraan sejenis itu daripada asap rokok, "tetapi hey, ayolah! Kita akan mendobrak blokade Israel, kita akan patahkan hidung beberapa tentara Zionis dan mengobrak-abrik Gaza, oke?" ya, obrak-abriklah tanah yang dijanjikan itu dan temukan bagian hidup_mu_ yang hilang, sobat.

_Kau_ mengerti maksudku, kan? Karena itu kutepuk pundak_mu_.

"Hmph—ya." itu yang kumaksud. Tertawa kecillah dan ubah sorot galaumu itu menjadi sorot dingin dan penuh percaya diri seperti biasanya, Hatake Kakashi. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Kau berniat untuk mencarinya. Untuk menemukan sahabat lama yang pergi menggantikanmu dan gugur dalam tugasnya. Tugas yang seharusnya dibebankan pada pundakmu. Dan bagaikan poros yang berputar, kau ambil beban di pundak Umino Iruka dan meletakkannya di pundakmu sendiri. Kau masih belum bisa memaafkan dirimu. Entah kenapa, kini aku yang menghela nafas.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat satu hal." kutepuk pundak itu untuk kedua kalinya, "kita akan _membuat_ sejarah. Bukan _menjadi_ sejarah."

Aku tahu, aku tahu, jangan berikan pandangan seperti itu, Hatake Kakashi. Kugerakkan tungkaiku dengan gaya malas-malasan sambil mematikan ujung rokokku yang menyala. Aku tahu sebenarnya rekanku ini sedang ingin sendirian. Tetapi aku hanya ingin menekankan padanya agar ia tak melakukan hal bodoh semata-mata karena emosi dan bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Namun yang kutahu semua hal sudah tergoreskan oleh apa yang mereka sebut Tuhan dalam suratan bertajuk takdir. Dan sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk ketika kulihat Kakashi sekali lagi sebelum kembali masuk ke ruang media.

Entah kenapa aku merasa, akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama sampai bisa berbincang santai dengannya lagi.

_._

_God save us everyone,__**w**__**ill we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?**__  
__For the sins of our hand__, t__he sins of our tongue,__ t__he sins of our father__, t__he sins of our young,__  
—__No!_

_(Linkin Park – The Catalyst)_

_._

**Zona Internasional, Laut Mediterania**

Mungkin karena perasaan itulah, ketika tengah malam waktu setempat aku dan beberapa rekan relawan melihat dua titik putih dari kejauhan, aku dapat merasakan kegalauan Kakashi sore hari tadi.

Hari, secara harafiah, sudah berganti dan sekarang tertanggal 30 Mei 2010. Sejak pukul sebelas malam, seruan dari para pengarah membuat semua relawan pria bersiaga di tempat yang ditentukan sebelumnya. Di lantai empat ini saja terdapat empat sampai lima titik yang dipantau. Bagian terdepan, dimana aku dan Kakashi ikut berjaga, adalah relawan dari Kuwait. Bagian sebelah kiri depan dijaga oleh relawan Indonesia dan Malaysia, di belakangnya relawan Yordania, lalu ada relawan Yaman di bagian kanan kapal, serta relawan Turki untuk menjaga bagian teratas dan lantai paling bawah kapal.

Ribath, mereka menyebutnya. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya jaga malam agar tak ada penyusup dari pihak Israel yang bisa memasuki kapal Mavi Marmara. Dalam masa penjagaan itulah aku mendapatkan informasi kalau kapal yang kami tumpangi ini berada dalam intaian kapal milik Israel. Ketika itu, aku sama sekali tak tahu kapal macam apa yang sedang mengobservasi keberadaan kami—yang masih mengapung bebas di zona perairan internasional. Yang kutahu adalah, masih ada sekitar 75 mil lagi sebelum kami bisa mencapai pantai Gaza.

_And everything happened as fast as a blink of eye_.

Aku bahkan tak tahu mana yang lebih dahulu terjadi—kapal-kapal zodiak milik Israel mulai mendekati Mavi Marmara, atau pesan-pesan berisikan pelecehan dan intimidasi masuk, atau radar yang menunjukkan kemunculan empat kapal perang dalam posisi mengepung, atau justru satelit Turksat dan satelit telepon kapal ini diblokir oleh Israel. Keherananku justru pada Kakashi yang masih bisa tidur di atas bangku keras sementara mayoritas yang berjaga malam sudah berlarian panik. Simpang siur. Kekacauan. _Chaoz_. Apapun kau mau menyebutnya. Aku dan Kakashi sempat mengirimkan berita ke kantor pusat NHK, namun—entahlah. Perbincangan kami pun terputus ketika semua orang berlarian ke segala arah.

Kapten kapal berkali-kali menyerukan pada pihak Israel kalau kapal ini berada dalam misi kemanusiaan. Aku tahu betul kalau tak ada satupun senjata api—bahkan senjata tajam—di atas kapal ini. Ketika keluar himbauan untuk mengenakan jaket pelampung berwarna oranye, kegaduhan makin menjadi. Samar aku bisa melihat _speetboat_ tentara Israel melaju cepat menuju kapal yang kutumpangi ketika lampu sorot mengarah pada mereka. Dalam kekacauan itu, aku sudah tak mampu lagi menemukan Kakashi. Pukul empat tiga puluh dini hari, ketika langit masih gelap, seruan yang mengantarkan kepergian kami dua hari lalu kembali terdengar.

**(****Takbir—)**

Enam _speetboat_ di sebelah kiri, dan kudengar teriakan kalau di sebelah kanan, depan dan belakang juga ada. Di belakang belasan kapal-kapal kecil, demi Tuhan aku tak dapat mempercayai mataku sendiri—empat kapal perang dengan bendera Israel muncul di balik kegelapan laut malam hari. Dua dari kiri, dan dua dari kanan. Aku merasakan kepanikan luar biasa ketika menyadari kalau Mavi Marmara _memang_ dikepung. Tabrakan di kanan dan kiri tubuhku, teriakan lantang, jeritan ketakutan, seakan kepanikan dan ketakutan itu belum cukup, lengkingan senjata akhirnya terdengar.

**(****Takbir—)**

"Kakashi—!" suaraku lenyap tertelan oleh kericuhan. Tak ada yang mendengarkanku, karena beberapa dari orang-orang yang beberapa menit lalu terlihat begitu sehat kini sedang menangis. Tidak, tak sekedar itu. Selaput lendir mereka sepertinya terganggu karena kulihat mereka begitu menderita—_DZING_—aku merunduk ketika menyadari ada peluru tajam yang ditembakkan ke arahku. Astaga, ternyata sedari tadi ditembakkan juga gas air mata, kusadari hal itu ketika rasa sesak seakan membakar hidung sekaligus dengan mataku. Masih dalam keadaan merunduk, aku mengerang ketika rasa panas dan perih menjalar di lengan kiriku.

**(****Takbir—)**

"Asuma—! Dimana kau!" teriakan, dari Kakashi. Aku gagal menemukannya, ya. Tubuh-tubuh yang berseliweran dalam kepanikan ini membuaku merasa makin buruk. Mati-matian kutahan rasa sakit yang ternyata berasal dari bahu kiriku yang terserempet peluru tajam. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di bawah. Di dek. Buritan. Lantai dua dan tiga. Namun aku tahu, seharusnya seluruh _speedboat_ sudah mencapai kapal ini dan sepuluh orang per kapal dalam seragam lengkap dan masker gas kini mungkin sedang mengancam para wanita dan bayi-bayi mereka. Dan para orang tua—_PRANG_—kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat ketika suara rentetan peluru memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela.

**(****Takbir—)**

Ruang duduk di lantai bawah, kurasa. Aku bisa membayangkan jendela-jendela di sebelah bangku tempatku dan Cevdet biasa bertukar cerita kini tak lebih daripada kusen kosong dengan pecahan kaca berserakan.

"Asuma!" suara yang kukenal, membuat kepalaku tertoleh ke arah kanan. Astaga, benar saja, sahabat baruku sedang berjalan cepat mendekati aku yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai kapal. Kupaksakan menyunggingkan senyum padanya, dan pria berumur tiga puluhan yang berekspresi panik itu melambaikan tangannya padaku, "_hang in there, I'll call a help!_" dokter kapal, maksudnya? Aku terlalu lelah dan berkeringat untuk bisa bergerak. Namun rasa itu mendadak berganti menjadi ketakutan luar biasa ketika kulihat titik laser merah di pelipis kanan Cevdet. Seseorang, entah darimana, sedang mengincar untuk—

"CEV—!"

—_**BANG!**_**—**

—membidik Cevdet Kiliclar. Tepat di kening.

**(****Takbir—)**

Belum habis rasa terkejut dan terpukulku ketika menyaksikkan tubuh Cevdet ambruk dengan darah mengalir deras dari keningnya, tamparan angin kembali mengalihkan perhatianku. Air mata sudah tak bisa mengalir dalam keadaan semencekam ini, kalau kau mau tahu. Makin lama, suara 'takbir' itu pun melemah tertelan oleh raungan tiga helikopter yang melayang rendah secara bersamaan. Pasukan khusus diturunkan, samar aku bisa melihat beberapa yang sudah menjejakkan kaki ke atas kapal melakukan penembakan. Pada saat hal ini terjadi, amarah gagal kukendalikan. Emosi gagal kukuasai. Yang kulakukan adalah bangkit dan menyeruak.

**(****Takbir—)**

_Demi TUHAN yang tak pernah kalian punya, k__ami beada di sini bukan untuk dibantai, Zionis!_

**(****Takbir—)**

"_Let me help!_" aku berteriak pada seorang yang terlihat kesulitan untuk mengendalikan selang besar di tangannya. Beberapa relawan yang masih terbakar semangat menggunakan selang-selang besar penyemprot air ini untuk menghalau tentara Israel yang berniat naik ke dek Mavi Marmara. Akhirnya aku dan seorang lainnya menjatuhkan satu-dua tentara, sampai akhirnya desingan peluru kembali terdengar. Diikuti oleh jeritan kesakitan di telinga kiriku. Spontan aku menarik rekan seperjuanganku ke tempat yang lebih aman dan melihat luka mengaga di tangan kanannya. Mataku membulat, ini luka yang berbeda dengan luka yang kuderita. Pecahan peluru bersarang. Tak sekedar menyerempet dan membakar.

**(****Takbir—)**

_Ini mimpi. Mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang terlalu buruk untuk bisa dikategorikan sebagai mimpi sekalipun._

**(****Takbir—)**

—_**BANG!**_**—**

**(Takbir—)**

Ya, ini mimpi buruk.

Kalau ini kenyataan, tak mungkin aku menyaksikan tubuh Kakashi terbujur kaku dengan darah bersimbah dari dada kirinya.

.

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**____**When it's not worth dying for?**__  
__Does it take your breath away__? __And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?__And you look for a place to hide?__  
__Did someone break your heart inside?_

___You're in ruins__  
_

_(Green Day – 21 Guns)_

_._

**Penjara Bersheva, Israel**

_Kau harus kembali hidup-hidup, tahu. Kau rela wanita secantik istrimu itu menjadi orang tua tunggal?_

Kurasa, dua kalimat itulah yang sanggup membuatku masih bisa bertahan diperlakukan seburuk apapun oleh mereka. Dua kalimat paling rasioanal yang bisa dilontarkan oleh Kakashi sesaat sebelum desingan peluru dan gas air mata ditembakkan ke kapal yang kami tumpangi. Sebelum aku terpisah dengan sosoknya dan kutemui lagi dalam keadan tak bernyawa. Sungguh aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang tidak berada di sampingnya ketika pasukan helikopter laknat itu menyentuh lantai Mavi Marmara.

Andai saja aku menyeretnya agar tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah. Andai saja aku tidak melepaskan penjagaannku padanya. Andai saja aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir kalau Kakashi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Aku tertembak, aku lengah, aku kesakitan, aku membiarkan sahabatku sendirian dalam lautan manusia, aku mementingkan diriku sendiri, aku—Ketika berbagai perasaan negatif itu mulai merasuki sel kelabuku bagai teroris, tanpa sadar genggamanku pada jeruji besi mengerat dan bibirku mengeluarkan erangan.

"Hei, Sarutobi."

Aku menoleh ketika merasakan tepukan di pundakku dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Saed.." kurenggangkan genggamanku pada jeruji dan mengikuti langkah Saed yang seakan menuntunku untuk duduk bersama di atas tikar.

"_Listen_.." kulihat pria Macedonia itu duduk bersila dan menepuk sebelahnya, isyarat agar aku duduk di sana. Ia menatap kedua mataku lekat-lekat dan berkata dengan nada prihatin, "_I'm so sorry for what happen to your partner, but.. I think we should rest ourself. We don't know how many days, or maybe weeks will we spend here.. So you shouldn't do something that will harm yourself.._" Saed tertawa kecil. Pasrah. Mendesah perlahan sebelum akhirnya menepukku di pundak, "_don't push yourself too hard, and really.. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault after all.._"

Kukatupkan kedua tanganku, kutautkan jemari-jemariku, dan kujadikan mereka tumpuan bagi keningku yang lelah. Isi kepalaku seakan berteriak minta dikeluarkan. Aku tahu, ini bukan salahku. Tetapi.. Aku bisa mencegahnya. Seharusnya aku bisa menghindarkan Kakashi dari hal-hal tersebut. Kurasakan helaan nafasku sendiri yang begitu berat ketika hendak berbicara, "_I know, I know but.._" oh Tuhan, Kau membakar tenggorokanku, "_I just.._" dan kini Kau mencairkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan tepukan di pundakku ketika air hangat mulai mengalir dan jatuh.

"_It's okay.. Go ahead.._"

Dan setelah belasan, mungkin puluhan jam berada dalam siksaan mental dan fisik dari tentara Israel, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menangis.

Tidak karena pada akhirnya kapten kapal Mavi Marmara menyuarakan kami untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan. Tidak karena mereka memborgol kedua tangan semua relawan dan menjemur kami semua di bawah terik matahari. Tidak karena mereka memenuhsesakkan ruang duduk dengan seluruh penumpang tanpa memberikan makanan dan minuman. Tidak karena mereka berteriak gembira dan melontarkan hinaan ketika Mavi Marmara akhirnya merapat ke pelabuhan Ashdod, Israel. Tidak juga karena makian, cacian, pukulan dan tendangan yang mereka lakukan pada para relawan sebagai bentuk intimidasi fisik dan mental.

Namun karena mereka menghentikan asa yang kami bawa. Tak puas hanya dengan merebut perdamaian itu, mereka juga merebut dua sahabatku dan delapan nyawa lainnya. Mereka hentikan hidup dan harapan sepuluh orang. Sama seperti mereka meniup lilin pengharapan satu setengah juta rakyat Gaza yang hidup dalam segala keterbatasan—dan jumlah itu berkurang dari hari ke hari. Tak ada sekolah. Tak ada rumah sakit. Tak ada polisi. Tak ada kemanusiaan. Tak ada keadilan. Yang ada hanyalah peluru. Jerit. Teriakan. Bom fosfor. Mayat. Anak kecil tak berkaki. Bayi yang menangis dalam pelukan tubuh mati sang bunda. Dan dapat kurasakan, tangisanku menghebat. Punggungku berguncang karena amarah.

_Aku gagal menjejakkan kakiku ke tanah yang dijanjikan, Kakashi._

_Kami semua gagal._

_Maafkan aku._

Perjuanganku dan ratusan orang lainnya terhenti di balik empat dinding beku dan dingin bernama sel tahanan di Israel. Kami digiring, dibentak, diberi makan dan ditendangi seperti anjing tua yang enggan hidup. Seakan tak puas hanya dengan memasukkan kami ke dalam bus dengan kaca gelap, mereka menurunkan suhu AC sampai titik terendah. Mereka melakukan itu setelah menyiksa kami di buritan Mavi Marmara dengan cara menyiram kami dengan air, lalu menjemur kami belasan jam tanpa air minum. Mereka tak mengizinkan kami ke toilet. Mereka melarang para tahanan mengambir air wudhu. Mereka membuat tangan kami mati rasa. Mereka menendang orang-orang tua yang teduduk karena tak mampu berjongkok. Mereka menginjak perut yang terluka karena tak tahan dan minta dibukakan borgolnya.

Aku teringat seorang relawan Turki, sahabatku. Ia tertembak dua kali di kakinya, namun ia dipaksa berjalan sampai ke helikopter untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku melihat ia pingsan, mungkin sampai tiga kali. Atau teman baruku, relawan Inggris yang dipaksa tiarap dan tangannya diikat kuat dengan kabel. Seorang tentara menempatkan beban di punggungnya sampai ia tak bisa lagi merasakan tangannya sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghubungi kantor pusat—ah, jangankan kantor pusat. Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan menghubungi Kurenai. Istriku, entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Kabarnya setelah mendengar kabar kalau suaminya berakhir di penjara Bersheva.

_Mungkin kau dan sembilan orang lainnya justru adalah orang-orang yang beruntung, Kakashi._

"_We have to be proud of __this._" Saed kembali berbicara ketika isakanku sudah tak terdengar dan guncangan di punggungku menghalus, "_there's no such thing like a waste._" kembali ia menepuk pundakku perlahan, "_I know this step will make a huge wave. Someday the world will realize that they have to do bigger things than what we did._" dan aku memang menyetujuinya. Sebuah anggukan kuberikan.

Suatu hari nanti, dunia akan menyadari.

"_Yes. Yes, you're right._" kuanggukkan kepalaku berkali-kali dalam kemantapan. Aku tahu Tuhan tidak mengirimku ke tempat seperti ini untuk sesuatu yang tak berarti. Mahal, harga yang kutebus sangat mahal. Kubayar pengalamanku berurusan dengan Zionis dengan nyawa sahabatku—dan kurasakan semua ini berputar. Obito. Lalu Kakashi. Setidaknya, ia bisa menemukan sahabatnya walaupun bukan di tanah Gaza. Mungkin di tempat lain yang jauh lebih indah. Tidak di hamparan pasir tandus yang panas dan di bawah ancaman bom fosfor yang bisa membakar kulit sampai ke dalam tulangmu. Mungkin, aku harus bersyukur untuk yang satu itu.

"_We have to be strong. Even if we have to abandon the ship, we must never abandon our hope._" kudengar Saed kembali menguntai kata-kata yang membuat hatiku kembali tenang, "_even if we have to sacrifice our life._"

"_Not dying, Saed._" kukatakan hal itu sambil menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata coklat kehijauannya, "_for my daughter's sake, I will not die. Not here. Not in this brig._" posisi tanganku kini turun. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum, "_because I will come home for my wife and see her give a birth for my very first daughter._"

Saed tertawa kecil. Pria berjanggut dan berpeci putih itu kini menepuk bahuku sedikit keras, "_I'm waiting for those words. Keep in faith._" ketika itulah, aku merasakan kehangatan yang ganjil dalam penjara sempit yang dingin ini. Rasa percaya yang aneh. Rasa yang membuatku yakin kalau semua relawan yang ada dan menyaksikan kekejian pihak Israel akan berpelukan dalam kebahagiaan. Rasa persatuan yang membuatku percaya kalau semua penderitaan dan kesakitan ini akan berakhir. Dan juga kedamaian yang ganjil, seolah aku kembali meringkuk. Mengapung ringan dalam rahim seorang ibu. Tanpa pernah tersentuh noktah bertajuk dosa.

Dan mendadak, aku merindukan kalimat itu.

"_Saed, do me a favor, will you?_" aku merasakan bibirku tersenyum aneh ketika Saed menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia menyetujui perkataanku. Menarik nafas, aku dengan gugup menyatakan keinginanku pada sahabat baruku, "_teach me how to do.. Err.. Takbir?_" ucapku perlahan, "_please?_"

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Saed. Matanya yang biasa menatap sendu kini seolah terperanjat. Bibirnya juga membentuk huruf O. Barulah beberapa detik berselang ia tersenyum lebar dan berucap, "Subhanallah.." ia berbisik—lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti, "_sure, sure. I will do. Here._ Allah-hu-akbar. _It means, Allah is the greatest._"

Aku mengerenyit, "Allahu?"

Saed menjawab, "Allahu-akbar."

Takbir menggema. Meleburkanku dalam keanggunan dan keagungan maknanya. Tuhan siapa, aku tak tahu, yang kupedulikan hanya perasaanku yang berangsur tenang. Aku sangat menyukai Takbir. Mengucap dan mendengar, keduanya. Untuk satu alasan yang juga aku tidak tahu apa. Mendadak, aku merasa cemoohan dan gangguan berupa gelak tawa yang sengaja dikencang-kencangkan dari para tentara penjaga Israel tidak lagi membuat pikiranku terusik.

"Allahu-akbar."

"Allahu-akbar."

"Allahu-akbar."

"Allahu-akbar."

.

_**When you're at the end of the road**__**, a**__**nd you lost all sense of control,**__  
__And your thoughts have taken their toll__, w__hen your mind breaks the spirit of your soul__  
__Your faith walks on broken glass__, a__nd the hangover doesn't pass,__  
__Nothing's ever built to last_

___You're in ruins_

_(Green Day – 21 Guns)_

.

**Penjara Bersheva, Israel**

Kemanusiaan dimutilasi di sini.

Mungkin mutilasi sekalipun kurang tepat. Bahkan kremasi pun masih menyisakan abu. Di penjara Israel? Bahkan bayangan dari kemanusiaan pun tidak terlihat. Bagaimana bisa ada bayangan kalau cahaya lilin saja dipadamkan. Kurang lebih, tanpa ada yang dilebih-lebihkan, itulah yang kurasakan di hari kedua sebagai tahanan Israel. Sampai sekarang pun, aku hanya bisa tertawa miris. Ancaman ini memang sudah diumbar dan mendunia, aku hanya tak menyangka saja kalau mereka _benar-benar memiliki penjara kosong_ untuk lima-enam ratus narapidana dadakan. Mereka menanamkan teror dan mimpi buruk pada siapapun yang berani menentang.

"_Make yourself at home, everybody. From tonight and forever, this brig may be your very last home._"

Kalimat yang kudengar sepanjang malam, menjelang pagi, sampai matahari memamerkan teriknya. Kalimat yang sama, senada, dengan nada sindiran dan gelak tawa penuh kepuasan sebagai hidangan penutup. Siang hari kami habiskan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kebersihan kamar—juga mendapat perintah untuk mengangkut barang. Tak ada waktu untuk bisa terlelap karena seorang tentara akan membanting pintu yang menimbulkan suara keras ketika besi beradu. Lalu tentara lain akan memukul jeruji besi untuk membangunkan para tahanan. Berulang kali kami diperintahkan untuk berdiri, dan berulang kali pula mereka menanyakan nama, dan asal dan tujuan—terus begitu sepanjang malam.

Baru dua hari. Dua hari dan membuat nyaris gila.

"Sarutobi Asuma!"

Bentakan itu membuat kepalaku tersentak. Seakan tak memberikanku kesempatan untuk kembali beristirahat, seorang tentara menendang pintu jeruji sel penjaraku keras-keras. Aku memicingkan mata, menggerakkan tubuh besarku dari posisi tidur meringkuk menjadi duduk, "_I am._" jawabku seadanya, untungnya aku tak lupa menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Raut masam dan tak sabar seorang tentara dapat kulihat jelas ketika ia membuka pintu selku dan memberikan isyarat agar aku keluar.

"_Your turn._" ujarnya dingin. Aku benci ditendang, sungguh. Jadi aku memilih untuk mengalahkan rasa kantukku dan memaksakan tubuh besarku bergerak sesuai apa yang diperintahkan. Kakiku tanpa sengaja menendang mangkuk bekas makan tadi siang, dan hal itu sepertinya membuat para tentara memiliki alasan untuk menghajarku. Untungnya sih, tidak. Mungkin karena waktu yang semakin sempit dan pemerintah Israel sudah menerima kecaman dari banyak negara. Aku mengetahui hal tersebut dari perwakilan konsulat Turki yang kemarin berkunjung.

Sepertinya presiden mereka sangat marah mengingat mayoritas korban di atas kapal Mavi Marmara adalah warga negara mereka.

Mereka dituntut untuk membebeskan para tahanan sesegera mungkin, jadi kini aku digiring untuk sebuah pemeriksaan lanjutan. Kira-kira seperti itu. Sekalipun aku bingung apalagi yang perlu diperiksa sementara di pelabuhan Ashdod kami semua sudah menjalani pemeriksaan macam-macam. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan dinginnya besi ketika kedua tanganku diborgol. Waktu itu, kami tiba di Israel sore hari dan dibagi dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Aku dipaksa masuk ke sebuah tenda dengan didampingi dua orang tentara.

Selanjutnya? Oh, kau tak akan mau tahu. Interogasi yang mereka lakukan tak hanya mendetail. Pemeriksaan keamanan terhadapku pun dilakukan secara berlebihan. Aku bahkan terpaksa membiarkan mereka memeriksa isi pakaian dalamku ketika penggeledahan dilakukan. Lalu, formulir. Tanda tanganku akhirnya terbubuh di atas surat pernyataan bahwa aku memasuki Israel tanpa izin. Hukuman dua bulan penjara menunggu kalau aku menolak. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau dua bulan di penjara Israel, belum sebulan pun aku pasti memohon untuk digantung mati saja. Sidik jari, foto diri dan hasil cek kesehatanku pun mereka ambil dengan intimidasi.

Semua itu terjadi dengan ejekan dari tentara lain sebagai _backsound_.

"Sarutobi Asuma?"

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di meja pelayanan. Terlalu eufimis. Maksudku, meja penjagalan. Oke, terlalu sarkas. Apapunlah, toh aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"_Which route will you choose?_" tentara yang satu ini tanpa basa-basi bertanya. Tidak memandangku, tidak mempedulikanku, seolah ia ini mesin yang hanya bisa berbicara. Dan sungguh, aku tidak dalam keadaan siap untuk pertanyaan semacam ini. Rute? Apa aku akan dipulangkan? Kemana? Bagaimana dengan kawan lain? Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan ketua IHH dan beberapa wartawan yang diinterogasi secara khusus? Apa aku bisa satu rute dengan Saed? Berbagai pertanyaan otomatis muncul di benak, namun tak satu pun terucap dan hal itu membuat para tentara emosi.

_BUGH_—dan satu pukulan mendarat tanpa aba-aba di bagian belakang kepalaku, membuatku tambah pusing mau menjawab apa. _Gasp—_aku menahan nafas sekian detik ketika rasa sakitnya mulai menjalar. Telingaku yang mulai berdenging menangkap samar kalimat yang kira-kira kalau diartikan akan menjadi _'jawab dia, moron, atau kami perlu memukul bokongmu dengan senapan brengsek ini?'_—terima kasih, tetapi aku sudah cukup kenyang. Menahan amarah, dan aku pun sudah kehabisan energi untuk emosi sebenarnya, kujawab saja seadanya.

"_Turkey._"

Karena aku bermula dari sana, kurasa aku harus kembali lewat sana juga, _no?_ Lagipula pasport dan visaku hanya berlaku di negara tersebut, walau aku cukup yakin masih banyak negara yang rela menampung orang-orang malang sepertiku. Bagian paling mengesalkan dari pemeriksaan lanjutan adalah, pertanyaan yang sama terus ditanyakan berulang-ulang sampai rasanya aku sudah hafal apa saja yang akan ditanyakan. Aku sampai muak ketika pertanyaan _'bagaimana pelayanan kami?'_ kembali terlontar. _You treat us like shit, man_.

Tak mungkin bilang begitu. Tetapi aku juga tak akan luluh hanya karena mereka memberikan sabun, sampo, sikat gigi, odol dan pakaian dalam, tentu.

Lima belas menit penuh tekanan dan kecaman pun akhirnya berlalu, dengan dua kali pukulan bersarang di bagian belakang kepalaku. Mendadak aku berpikir untuk mengunjungi psikolog sesampainya di Jepang nanti—aku benar-benar khawatir IQ-ku turun. Ternyata, aku tidak dikembalikan ke kamar selku, namun digiring ke ruang tunggu penjara bersama dengan beberapa orang lain. Tidak ada yang kukenal satupun. Seorang tentara berkata kalau kami akan dibawa ke bandara, di mana paspor kami yang ditahan akan dikembalikan di sana.

Helaan nafas lega keluar tanpa sadar dari bibirku yang bergetar karena kekurangan makan dan tidur. Akhirnya, setelah dua hari di dalam penjara dan satu hari panjang di atas kapal, harapan itu masih tetap ada. Sekalipun rasanya belum seratus persen senang karena nyatanya kami masih harus memasuki karavan berkaca hitam untuk bisa sampai ke bandara. Belum juga menghirup udara terlalu banyak, mendadak aku dan lima pria lainnya sudah dilemparkan (dalam artian harafiah, dan aku serius) ke dalam mobil tersebut. Ingat satu hal : luka yang kuderita hanya bekas serempetan peluru di bahu kiri, memar di lengan kanan dan dua kali depakan di belakang kepala.

Aku yakin, sesampainya di bandara nanti, aku pasti sudah babak belur.

_._

_Did you try to live on your own__? __When you burned down the house and home?__  
__Did you stand too close to the fire__? __Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?___

_**When it's time to live and let die**__**, a**__**nd you can't get another try,**__**  
**__Something inside this heart has died,_

___You're in ruins_

_(Green Day – 21 Guns)_

_._

**Istambul, Turki**

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, demi Tuhan!"

Aku masih duduk di lobby hotel, asyik menempelkan es kering berlapiskan kain khusus di pipiku yang lebam. Tangan kiriku kini diurus oleh Shizune, yang secara misterius ternyata ahli dalam hal balut membalut. Sementara itu Tsunade-sama sedang melakukan tur kecil keliling lobby sambil mengeluarkan berbagai macam serapah dalam bahasa bunda. Syukurlah, ini Turki. Saed mungkin benar—selalu ada sisi positif dari segala hal. Bahkan dari umpatan seorang atasan.

"Harus kuulang berapa kali, Tsunade-sama. Masih bagus aku bisa kembali ke Turki. Banyak relawan dikirimnya ke Yordania, lho. Pakai bus, 12 jam, dengan siksaan AC itu lagi." aku tertawa kecil, lalu meringis sendiri karena rasanya gusiku robek lagi karena hal itu, "kami dikepung oleh tiga puluh _speedboat_, atau kapal _zodiac_ itu, empat kapal perang, dan tiga helikop—"

"Ditambah dua kapal selam." ia meralat, dan aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Itu fakta baru. Dan oh, dengar-dengar mereka membawa K-9." komentarku singkat. Tentu saja, mana bisa aku tahu kalau malam itu juga ada dua kapal selam. Yang kutahu, ada suara anjing menyalak bersahutan, "lalu kami ditembaki dengan peluru asli, peluru karet, gas air mata. Entah bagaimana mereka menguasai kapal, lalu helikopter menurunkan pasukan khusus dan—" pandanganku dan Tsunade-sama bertemu, dan kami sama-sama ingin melewatkan bagian di mana Kakashi gugur, "—pasukan Zionis itu memaksa kami semua tiarap."

Tarik nafas. Buang nafas.

"Lalu seperti apa yang diberitakan Al-Jazeera. Surat, dokumen, sertifikat kapal dan surat izin nahkoda dirampas. Sisanya, neraka." aku mencoba berkelakar, "lebih dari dua belas jam kami berlayar menuju pelabuhan Ashdod. Berharap akan terjadi keajaiban, namun ternyata memang kami harus berakhir menjadi narapidana. Tambahan, mereka berlaku sangat buruk pada orang-orang Arab dan pemeluk Islam. Aku masih beruntung. Orang-orang Eropa apalagi." rasisme sungguh terasa kental terjadi. Aku selalu teringat bagaimana mereka menghina dan merendahkan kaum Muslim. Termasuk Saed, seorang teman dari Macedonia yang berbagi sel denganku.

Kulihat Tsunade-sama menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, "Dunia mengharapkan adanya intervensi PBB. Dan hal itu sama sekali tak terjadi." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut pirang panjangnya, "aku bahkan berharap Flying Dutchman keluar dan memanggil Kraken untuk menenggelamkan Mavi Marmara."

"Kalau itu terjadi, kami semua akan berakhir di Davy Jones' Locker dan berebutan kacang." kusambung kelakar ketua redaksiku itu, lalu untuk beberapa saat kami tertawa bersama. Beberapa saat tidak berselang lama, seperti yang sudah kuduga. Dalam sekian butir pasir yang jatuh dalam jam berpinggang berbahan kaca, aku dan atasanku itu sudah kembali dalam pusaran waktu. Bergeming dan meluruh dalam alam pikiran masing-masing. Dimensi kami terpisah namun seakan menyatu—aku tahu kami sedang memikirkan satu hal yang sama.

Jenazah Kakashi.

Istambul hari ini bergejolak setelah jenazah para relawan yang tewas dalam tragedi invasi tentara Israel ke Mavi Marmara dikembalikan. Gelombang pasang itu pun memicu aksi protes yang sama besar di negara-negara lain di seluruh dunia. Paris. Washington DC. Athena. Belfast, terutama. Kapal dari Irlandia, Rachel Corrie, kabarnya melanjutkan perjalanan dan dinyatakan hilang. Dunia bergejolak karena aksi kemanusiaan terbesar bertajuk _Freedom Flotilla_ yang berakhir dengan teror ini. Perdamaian itu harganya mahal, pelajaran bagiku dan dunia. Bahkan dengan harga yang terlalu tinggi untuk bisa ditebus dengan nyawa manusia.

Kudengar, seluruh jenazah akan diberikan peringatan keagamaan terakhir siang ini. Aku masih belum mendapatkan konfirmasi; akankah jenazah rekan kerjaku juga diberlakukan ritual seperti itu, mengingat dia bukan pemeluk Islam. Kira-kira, itulah alasan sampai Tsunade-sama berada di sini. Ia dan Duta Besar Jepang untuk Turki akan mengurusi jenazah pahlawan kami, Hatake Kakashi. Atas jasanya dalam pelayaran bersejarah dan tewas dalam tugas. Mungkin Menteri Luar Negeri juga akan ikut repot setelah ini.

"Akhirnya, dia.. Tak berhasil." Tsunade-sama berkata dengan nada lirih, "padahal.. Aku memberikannya izin pergi.. Bukan untuk berakhir seperti ini."

Dapat kulihat genangan air di bola matanya. Segera aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku, tentu setelah memastikan Shizune merawat lukaku dengan sempurna, "Kau salah." jawabku sambil berjalan mendekati sang ketua redaksi, "dia.. Justru dia adalah orang yang paling puas akan pelayaran ini."

Bola mata hijau itu menatapku bingung, "_How can you tell?_"

"Bagaimana ya.." kuangkat bahuku singkat, "kami semua mendapatkan penjara dua hari. Sementara dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama dengan nama armada kami." kutepuk sekali bahu Tsunade-sama, "_he got freedom with him_. Sekalipun ia tak pernah berhasil mengobrak-abrik tanah Gaza seperti janjinya pada Obito, kurasa sekarang ia sudah bisa meminta maaf langsung pada sahabatnya itu.." kutunjuk atas, sambil memberikan senyuman tipis pada atasanku, "..di atas sana. Tanpa perlu ada rasa takut akan peluru nyasar dan bom fosfor meledak."

Aku sedikit terkesiap ketika kedua bola mata Tsunade-sama benar-benar seperti meleleh. Ekspresinya memang tidak banyak berubah, namun air hangat mengalir dari kedua maniknya. Seolah merobek pipinya yang masih terlihat elok di usianya yang sudah menjelang senja. Aku bergeming dalam posisi beridiriku ketika kepala redaksiku itu menyembunyikan paras menangisnya di bahu kananku. Kubiarkan ia menangis untuk beberapa waktu. Membiarkan bebannya sedikit berkurang dan rasa penyesalannya terkikis oleh pak tua pemegang bandul. Aku tahu bahu tuanya nyaris copot menanggung tanggung jawab berupa mengirimkan dua anak buahnya bertugas ke daerah konflik, apalagi salah satunya gugur saat bertugas.

"Tuhan menggariskan semuanya, Tsunade-sama.." bisikku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung rapuhnya perlahan, "mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk Kakashi." dan yakinlah, ini pilihannya. Bahkan ketika ia membiarkan darahnya dihisap oleh lantai kapal yang dingin dan bisu. Ia memilih untuk menghembuskan nafas di sana dalam kericuhan daripada membiarkan orang lain membawanya masuk. Kurasa ia benar-benar bahagia karena mati dalam usahanya melunasi hutang hidup berupa ikrarnya pada Obito. Hutang yang ia bayar dengan nyawanya, "dia tersenyum, kok."

Kurasakan Tsunade-sama mengangguk di bahuku.

Wanita tegar itu hanya memerlukan tiga sampai empat menit untuk menangis, dan ia sudah bisa kembali tersenyum dengan tegarnya. Malah waktu empat sampai lima kali lebih lama ia gunakan untuk membenarkan _make up_ nya. Dan dalam lima belas menit, ia sudah tampil cantik dan berwibawa seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum padaku, "Mungkin.. Kau benar. Perihal Kakashi, dia.." helaan nafas, "..tersenyum. Sampai matinya pun. Aku sudah dengar hal itu." ia mengatakan hal itu sambil merapikan barang-barangnya yang tercecer.

"Dia orang yang bahagia. Dan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan." kutegaskan sekali lagi sambil mengancingkan kemejaku dan menyambar jas, "lalu? Apa kita akan segera ke mengurus.. Jenazahnya?"

Tsunade-sama mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Sesegera mungkin kita bawa ke Jepang—atau menurumu?"

"Dimanapun, kurasa tak masalah." karena jiwa mereka sudah bersatu di dimensi yang tak tergapai oleh kita, dimana sekalipun tubuh mereka terpisah jauh, hal itu tak lagi menjadi masalah berarti, "yang penting kita urus dahulu."

"Setuju. Ayo, Shizune. Kita harus bergegas." atasanku itu mengetukkan hak sembilan sentinya ke lantai kayu tanpa rasa berdosa. Kami semua berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan aku sempat mengerem untuk menitipkan kunci ke resepsionis. Dan obrolan kami sebelum pintu hotel tersebut menutup adalah, "omong-omong, aku heran. Setelah semua ini selesai, kau.. Terkesan.. Terlalu sehat, Asuma."

Terkekeh, aku malah mengeluarkan rokok dan pematik, "Sejujurnya, waktu aku terpaksa duduk berdesakan di ruang duduk dalam keadaan terborgol, kelaparan, kehausan, mau mati.." ujarku sambil menyelipkan batangan tembakau tersebut ke bibirku, " seorang tua dari Turki menawarkan aku biskuit dan tersenyum. Ia berkata jangan menyerah, maka dari sana aku bertekad.." hening agak lama, "aku pasti pulang. Untuk Kurenai. Dan untuk bayiku, yang pasti tak kalah cantik."

Dahi Tsunade-sama mengerenyit, lalu tertawa kecil, "Aku tak heran kau terus berjuang. Kurenai benar-benar wanita yang tegar, kau harus tahu."

"_Well, she's my wife_." dan kuhidupkan pematik api, mendekatkan kobaran oranye kebiruan itu ke ujung rokokku dan menghisap racun itu perlahan. Tanpa pernah aku tahu kalau ada kandungan arsenik mengalir dalam darahku sebagai kenang-kenangan dari tanah Palestina '48, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Israel. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan kameraku yang hancur (atau tepatnya, dihancurkan) juga barang-barang pribadiku di Mavi Marmara yang sudah dirobek dan ditaburi racun. Perjalanan panjang ini menyisakan pelajaran kalau rencana Tuhan adalah novel misteri paling menarik dan tak akan pernah bisa kau baca seluruhnya.

Di bawah intimidasi dan kelicikan para Zionis Israel, aku pernah merasakan... Semuanya. Ketakutan. Kepanikan. Kelaparan. Kehausan. Kelelahan. Kesedihan. Kebencian. Keputusasaan. Sampai dengan aku sampai di satu titik dimana aku tak akan mau menyerah. Mungkin karena aku memiliki mantra bernama **'Takbir'**.

Bunyinya **Allahu-akbar**.

_._

"_Dan kami tetapkan kepada Bani Israil di dalam kitab (Taurat), sesungguhnya kamu akan membuat kerusakan di bumi (Palestina) dua kali, __dan sesungguhnya kamu akan menyombongkan diri dengan kesombongan yang besar._

_Maka apabila telah tiba janji pembalasan (atas kejahatanmu) untuk kali yang pertama dari dua (janji pembalasan), Kami datangkan kepada kamu hamba-hamba Kami yang tangguh dan hebat serangannya, lalu mereka menjelajah (merajalela) di segala pelosok kampung-kampung. __**Dan (peringatan ini) adalah sebuah janji yang pasti ditunaikan**__._

_Kemudian Kami kembalikan lagi kepada mu kekuasaan dari mereka (yang pernah mengalahkan kamu) dan kami membantumu dengan harta kekayaan dan anak-anak lelaki yang banyak. __Serta kami jadikan kamu kaum yang ramai pasukannya."_

_(QS Al Isra' : 4 - 6)_

_._

_._

_._

Sumber : Mavi Marmara Menembus Gaza : Kesaksian Seorang Relawan, sebuah buku yang ditulis oleh relawan Indonesia yang berada di atas kapal. Seluruh nama, tempat dan kejadian yang tercantum based on buku tersebut. Kayaknya saya yang terobsesi, bukan Kakashi-nya, hahaha. Tak akan ada habisnya ketika kita menyebarkan pada dunia seperti apa wajah Israel sebenarnya. Kelicikan dan kesombongan mereka tertulis di Al Qur'an, dan sesuai janji-Nya, Allah akan mendatangkan pada mereka pasukan yang kuat untuk menghancurkan mereka.

Ada yang kelar membaca? Semoga bermanfaat :)


End file.
